


Calming the Storm

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Stiles doesn’t do storms well. Derek isn’t sure whether it’s one specific thing that made him fear them so much, or a combination of things. All he knows is he’ll be there, through every storm, to guide Stiles home.





	Calming the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a random one-shot that came to me at 2am after waking from a nightmare about a storm.

Stiles doesn’t do storms well. Derek isn’t sure whether it’s one specific thing that made him fear them so much, or a combination of things. All he knows is he’ll be there, through every storm, to guide Stiles home. 

 

The best bet would be the nogitsune. It did a number on his husband, and it took a long time for Stiles to feel normal again. The nogitsune for sure, but probably also Kira. When she’d come back it had taken Stiles weeks to be comfortable enough to be alone with her. Kitsune, nogitsune, fox and fox. Maybe that was enough of a connection in his mind for that fear response to kick in. It could be from her thunder powers, maybe. But then, it could also be the nightmares. Maybe he’s dreamt of a storm? Or maybe he’d been alone in a storm while he was sleepwalking and it still scared him. 

 

So, it could have been any number of those things, or all of them. Either way, Stiles doesn’t do storms well. The first time Derek had witnessed Stiles during a storm it had genuinely terrified him. His heart shattered at how broken Stiles seemed, curled into himself on the couch. He had been crying silently, with his eyes shut so tightly his frown look close to permanent. He’d held him, and rocked him back and forth until the storm had passed. It had helped and he was glad, but their current strategy was the best yet. Instead of helping him through it, distracting Stiles completely worked infinitely better.

  
  
  


The couch wasn’t made for someone his size and Derek was so uncomfortable. The rain hitting the roof made a great soundtrack to sleep to, but with the way half his leg hung from the end and his head hit the armrest, he wouldn’t be sleeping soundly at all. 

 

He was kicked to the couch when there was an argument so bad they couldn’t find a way to kiss and grope their way to the other side. He didn’t even remember how it had started, and who had said the words that turned it from an argument to a proper war of words, but it was probably Stiles. He loved the man, he always would, but that mouth… He either lived in awe of the things it would do, or in fear of the things it could say. Some of the things were hilarious, but the amount of friends they’d offended, and a few times even lost, oh man. It was a weapon of mass offence, that’s for sure. But it was one of the things that made Stiles Stiles, and anything different about him would mean it wouldn’t be the man Derek loved with everything he had. Nobody was perfect, but his husband sure was as close as he’d ever seen. 

 

The rain picked up even more and a sound in the distance startled him a little. He hoped it wasn’t thunder, that it was maybe just something in a neighbour’s yard falling down. He gave it another couple of minutes, listening carefully through the rain. 

 

_ Crash. _

 

Thunder, definitely. He wondered for a split second whether Stiles would’ve noticed it by now, and then shook his head at himself as he got up. Didn’t matter if Stiles had heard it or not. He’d go to him anyway, and hope he got there early enough to protect him from the start. 

 

He opened the bedroom door and climbed into their large bed, spooning behind the smaller man and holding him close. Stiles snuffled a little and turned in his arms, shoving his head into Derek’s neck, and he felt the hot tears rolling down his partner’s beautiful face. It cut him deep inside to see him cry. It was one of the worst things in the whole world, and he’d do anything to stop it. 

 

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay, I promise. You’ve got ten fingers and you’re you, and I love you so much.” He said it loudly, a confident truth spoken above the sound of the storm, to calm the storm within Stiles himself. 

 

Lips sought out his own and he rolled Stiles onto his back, covering the man’s body with his own. He kissed him with everything he had, and he felt that passion returned, after a moment or two of fear-driven hesitation. He grabbed a handful of Stiles’ ass and squeezed, and managed to pull his pyjama pants down one handed. 

 

Their fight was forgotten, and they lost themselves to each other once again. He helped distract his husband from his waking nightmares, the best way they both knew how. 

  
  



End file.
